Prima Ballerina
In Prima Ballerina versucht Fischauge die Hauptrolle im Ballett "Giselle" sowie den Traumspiegel von Maestro Yamagishi zu ergattern. Handlung Im Fruit Parlor Crown erzählen Bunny und Chibiusa ihren Freundinnen, dass sie einer Ballettgruppe beigetreten sind, die eine Aufführung von „Giselle“, einem Ballett von Gautier, aufführen werden. Bunny verkündet stolz, dass man ihr schon eine Rolle zugedacht habe, die genau zu ihr passe. Natürlich glaubt sie in ihrem Übermut, dass dies die Hauptrolle sei. Kurz vor ihrer ersten Ballettstunde stellen Chibiusa und Bunny fest, dass das Leben als Ballerina sehr hart sein muss, der Lehrer der Ballettgruppe, Maestro Yamagishi, kritisiert seine Haupttänzerin Kiriko aufs Schärfste. Als der Unterricht anfängt, gesellen sich zu Bunnys Unmut und Überraschung auch Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako zu ihnen. Fischauge hat sich wieder einmal als Mädchen verkleidet und konkurriert nun mit den anderen Mädchen auch um eine Rolle. Die Mädchen stellen sich allesamt sehr ungeschickt und ungraziös an. Nachdem Rei Yamagishi beim Ausstrecken ihres Beins versehentlich in seinen Bauch tritt, erblickt er Fischauges anmutige Bewegungen und ihn dem vermeintlichen Mädchen ein Naturtalent. Er bittet Fischauge nach dem Unterricht zu bleiben und meint, er erkenne in „ihr“ den Geist von Giselle. Kiriko ist außer sich vor Zorn und sieht sich von dem anderen Mädchen ersetzt. Wütend meint sie zu Yamagishi, dass es ihr genauso ergehe wie Giselle: Verraten von dem Mann, dem sie vertraue. Danach stürmt sie wütend davon. Hämisch meint Fischauge in Gedanken, dass sie sowohl die Rolle der Giselle als auch das Herz des Maestro ergattert habe. Ungeachtet der Szene geht der Unterricht weiter. Am Abend erblicken Chibiusa und Bunny Kiriko auf einer Parkbank und gesellen sich zu ihr. Kiriko schäme sich für die Szene, die sie Yamagishi machte, und erzählt, dass sie sich öfters streiten, aber der Maestro nie aus einer Laune heraus handle. Sie zweifelt an ihrem Talent. Yamagishi denke ohnehin nur ans Ballett und nicht, dass es noch was anderes gebe. Scheu gesteht sie, dass sie in Yamagishi verliebt sei und wünscht sich mehr wie Giselle zu sein. Chibiusa schwärmt von Kirikos warmherzige Art zu tanzen und bittet sie darum nicht aufzugeben. Kiriko fasst neuen Mut und trainiert weiter hart, um die Rolle zu bekommen. Übers Stallion Rêve kommuniziert Chibiusa mit Pegasus über die Angelegenheit zwischen Kirko und Yamagishi. Pegasus meint, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Menschen mit derselben Leidenschaft hätten es schwer miteinander auszukommen, da sie sehr kritisch zueinander seien. Aber er ist sich sicher, dass Yamagishi Kiriko sehr gerne mag. Nach dem Einzelunterricht entschuldigt sich Yamagishi bei Fischauge für den Vorfall neulich. Umschmeichelnd meint Fischauge, dass sie wie alle Mädchen die Aufmerksamkeit und Bewunderung von Männern begehren. Yamagishi ist sichtlich überfordert, als Fischauge seine Hand nimmt und zu ihm meint, „sie“ solle zu seinem Traum werden. Bunny und Chibiusa stolpern in die Szene und Fischauge zieht genervt ab. Yamagishi meint zu den beiden, dass auch sie nach Hause gehen sollten und spricht zu Bunny, dass sie ins Theater kommen solle. Denn auch sie solle mal auf einer richtigen Bühne probiere. Bunny sieht ihre große Stunde als Star gekommen. Am nächsten Tag tanzt Yamagishi mit Fischauge im Theater und bedankt sich hinterher dafür, denn ohne „ihre“ Hilfe hätte er die Choreographie für Kiriko-Giselle nie rechtzeitig fertigstellen können. Fischauge fühlt sich vor den Kopf gestoßen und protestiert wütend gegen diese Wahl. Yamagishi klärt das Missverständnis auf. Er wolle Kiriko in ihrer Karriere helfen und obwohl Kirikos Technik nicht so ausgereift sie wie die von Fischauge, glaubt dass Kiriko mit ihrer unvollkommenen und warmen Art das Publikum viel mehr anspreche. Kiriko, die auch ins Theater gekommen ist, hört von der Seite alles mit und ist von Yamagishis Worten gerührt. Die beiden fallen sich überglücklich in die Arme. Fischauge, die sich nicht mit einer Nebenrolle abspeisen lässt, attackiert Kiriko mit einer Wasserattacke und entfernt den Traumspiegel aus Yamagishis Körper. Bunny und Chibiusa, die soeben eingetroffen sind, verwandeln sich in Sailor Moon und Sailor Chibi Moon. Nachdem Fischauge erfolglos den Traumspiegel von Yamagishi nach Pegasus abgesucht hat, ruft sie den Lemuren Kurumiwario, der sich um die Sailor Kriegerinnen zu kümmern habe. Nachdem Fischauge verschwunden ist, gibt Kurumiwario den beiden Kriegerinnen seine Art von Ballettunterricht. Mithilfe von magischen Tütüs lässt er die zwei immer schneller und schneller um sich kreisen, ehe sie zusammenbrechen. Nachdem Kurumiwario mit explodierenden Nüssen um sich geworfen hat, meint er, dass es Zeit wäre für Sailor Moon und Sailor Chibi Moon den „Tanz der sterbenden Schwäne“ zu tanzen. Eine rote Rose von Tuxedo Mask kann Kurumiwario lange genug ablenken, bis Sailor Moon ihn mit der Macht der Liebe vernichtet. Am Abend der Aufführung tanzen Yamagishi und Kiriko in äußerst graziler und wunderschöner Weise das Ballett „Giselle“. Bunny ist ebenfalls auf der Bühne… als ein auf Drahtseilen über der Bühne schwebender Mond. Besetzung en:Aim for the Prima! Usagi's Ballet pl:Dążyć do zostania primabaleriną! Balet w wykonaniu Usagi Kategorie:Episodenführer